


Don't you cry no more

by Starkspectacular



Series: Frostiron meets Le Mis [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Headcanon that Jack Frost is the baby of Frostiron, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's tony's, Loki had a baby, Loki's an omega, M/M, So what?, Tony and Loki had a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/pseuds/Starkspectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's a little fussy tonight, daddy will sing him to sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you cry no more

“I know a castle on a cloud…

I like to go there in my sleep…

Aren’t any floors for me to sweep…

Not in my castle on a cloud…”

Tony sang the first Corus to the baby he held in his arms. His brain was sleep fogged, and as he timed it precisely he’d been standing here trying to stop Jack from crying for an hour now. All else had failed, not even the soft glow of the arc reactor could stop his tears this time. So Tony sang.

“There is a room that's full of toys,

 There are a hundred boys and girls,

 Nobody shouts or talks too loud,

 Not in my castle on a cloud.”

He was tired, so tired he could probably sit down right now and sleep right through Jack’s cries. So he stood. He stood and walked and rocked with the baby, the precious little thing in his arms that was so easily breakable. He sang a song he’d once heard from a play he’d watched, a French play with sorrow and heart break and untimely death. But the song worked, and was quiet, and was working.

“There is a lady all in white,

 Holds me and sings a lullaby,

 She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,

 She says "Cosette, I love you very much."

His eyes drooped and he yawned, but Jack was quiet, fussy but listening. His eyes were open and those green orbs locked onto Tony as he sang. Of course the arc was still visible, and it acted as a sort of night light for Jack. The blue light illuminated the baby’s room, from the cream walls, to the rocking horse; from the crib too the wind chimes. Everything basked in the blue light, and Jack’s hand lifted to wave his hand through it. Tony just smiled and continued with the soft pacing song.

“I know a place where no one's lost,

 I know a place where no one cries,

 Crying at all is not allowed,

 Not in my castle on a cloud.”

Jack’s hand fell; it dropped to Tony’s chest and patted on the arc. And Tony was okay with that, letting someone so close. He was okay with letting Jack see it when he wanted too, or letting him examine it closely. It didn’t bother him the first time, nor would it bother him this time. The time was late and Tony was tired, but Jack was still too awake.

“Want another song?” He asked, ending the last work with a yawn. The only reply he received was a blink from large green eyes. So he took it as a yes.

“The rain can't hurt me now

 This rain will wash away what's past

 And you will keep me safe

 And you will keep me close

 I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain that brings you here

 Is Heaven-blessed!”

He sang softly to the boy within his arms and gently swayed back and forth, the motion a soothing one. His voice was quiet and low, the words drawn out to a song for his boy, Jack.

 “The skies begin to clear

 And I'm at rest

 A breath away from where you are

 I've come home from so far

 So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius”

 The song echoed through his mind and the words came clearly. He sang a little softer and found that Jack was drooping in his arms.

“I don't feel any pain

 A little fall of rain

 Can hardly hurt me now”

 And Jack’s hand had fallen from the arc reactor; his eyes were blinking slowly and heavily.

“That's all I need to know

 And you will keep me safe

 And you will keep me close”

The green eyes closed and he was asleep, breathing deeply in his rest. Tony sighed a breath of relief. But instead of taking the boy and tucking him into his cot with the soft blankets and toy reindeer, he found himself sitting down slowly into the wicker rocking chair and holding Jack close in the blanket. Tony watched the young boy for a few moments, then leaned down to kiss his cheek and settled back into the cushions of the chair. And he too fell into a sleep with a steady rise and falling of his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters


End file.
